


From Russia With Love: New Beginnings and a Change of Scenery

by P_Dunton, ZiaLisa



Series: “From Russia with Love”. One-shots [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy Test, Russian Mafia, Russian Mafia AU, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa
Summary: With Snoke dead and Kylo reunited with his family, a change of scenery is the perfect plan for the lovebirds to start their new life together. Will wedding bells, a baby, or a new house be in their future? Or will their past catch up to them?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: “From Russia with Love”. One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693519
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	From Russia With Love: New Beginnings and a Change of Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a part of our Twitter text fic that can be found here: [ From Russia with Love](https://twitter.com/p_duntonwrites/status/1245808993760620552?s=21)
> 
> Enjoy, guys!

**New Beginnings and a Change of Scenery.**

Kylo had waited for her for ages. He had just started getting worried when the door to their small rented house opened, and Rey walked in.

He drank her appearance in, unable to believe that this wonderful, courageous, smart, and sexy young woman was his. It seemed that Kylo was attuned to Rey now. He could feel every little change in her mood. He knew when she woke up in the mornings and was always there to cuddle with her. God, his little thing loved to cuddle.

Kylo would never get tired of thanking the heavens above for his wife.

They had married in a small church in the town of Jordanville three months ago. The town where the Russian Orthodox Monastery was surprisingly situated and the church stood on its grounds. Once Rey had voiced her wish to be baptized to Leia, Kylo’s mother did everything possible to make it happen. Hence contacting her darling brother, Kylo's uncle, Luke Skywalker.

Kylo's history with Luke had not been easy. It was, in fact, so complicated that Kylo preferred not to remember it ever. It was enough to say that Luke had worked as a policeman in NYC before he became a monk.

However, when Leia contacted him, Like had agreed to listen to Kylo's confessions. And not to tell the police anything.

Rey had wanted to get married by the Orthodox Church so desperately that Kylo just had to agree.

Surprisingly, Luke had kept his promise and hadn't reported him. And, truth be told, Kylo felt better after the confession. He regretted every little thing he had done while working for Snoke... And it was relieving to free his soul finally. Not to mention the fact that Rey looked absolutely angelic in her wedding dress. They'd known each other for only two months when Kylo proposed, but Rey had figured everything out by then and agreed to become his wife. She'd been baptized by Luke, and they had gotten married soon afterward.

The best decision in his entire life.

They'd moved out of NYC and settled in a small town of Wells, Maine. Rey loved it there. There was an ocean nearby, and Kylo and Rey spent evenings there, watching the waves. 

Leia had moved with them, but while the young couple occupied a small rented house (Kylo's savings allowed them to rent one), the woman had settled in a small apartment building. They had been looking for a home for all of them. For a place with a separate in-law apartment for Leia.

Things between Kylo and Leia were still tricky, but he loved to have his mother near. They often talked, relieving every little event of his childhood, and it was somehow... healing. Not to mention that Leia adored Rey. The feeling was, of course, absolutely mutual.

The only thing Rey and Leia argued about sometimes was the fact that Rey still called him Kylo. Leia insisted that it wasn't his name, but Rey was comfortable with it, and, truth be told, so was Kylo. Rey made it sound natural. And she knew him as Kylo. Somehow, he didn’t feel disgusted by the sound of his other name anymore. Trying to please his mom, Rey tried her best to call him Ben when Leia was around, but in private, when she was screaming his name with him buried between her legs, he was always Kylo.

He had struggled for a while, thinking of what he could possibly do with his life. It took him some time, but at some point, he remembered how his father had taught him how to make wooden furniture.

Who could have thought that a former mobster boss would become an in demand woodworker? 

Sometimes Kylo wondered if this life was something that he had craved? He had grown up, dreaming of power. He had killed for it. And now he was a humble carpenter (with a significant bank account, of course), and no one had any idea about how well he could fire a gun...

Sometimes those thoughts bothered him.

But then he remembered how many innocent people had suffered because of him. He had remembered his father, who had been killed because of him. He looked at Rey, who, by some unbelievable wonder, loved him, and at those moments, he was ready to kiss his planer and the wooden boards he was working on.

Life was good.

The only problem at this very moment was that Rey was anxious, and Kylo couldn't have it.

"Privet," Rey greeted sadly, and Kylo's heart somersaulted in his chest at how good her Russian had started to sound.

She'd started to learn it some time ago, and was already quite good at it.

"Privet, Solnishko," he greeted, smiling.

"God, it's so good to be in your arms..."

He smirked, lifting her from the ground and laughing at the way she squeaked.

"Kylo, put me down, you beast!" Rey huffed.

"No," he shook his head, carrying her to the kitchen.

"Kylo! I have some serious things to discuss with you!"

"My mom and my stupid uncle will be here in several hours, and I want to fuck my wife."

"You Russian beast."

He hummed in approval, placing Rey on the kitchen counter, spreading her legs and starting to unbutton her plaid shirt.

Kylo fucking loved plaid on Rey.

Exposing her breasts covered with a bra, he hummed in delight and leaned forward to lick one of the soft globes.

"So fucking full," he growled, hearing Rey gasp. "Is it a push-up bra, doll?"

Rey kicked him playfully, making Kylo catch her leg and bite her earlobe.

"How dare you?!" she huffed.

"Oh, so they are  _ this _ full now?" Kylo raised his brow, squeezing one of the breasts. "Is this what regular fantastic sex does to you, kitten?"

"Shut up! And they are sensitive, so be gentle!"

Kylo loosened his grip and pulled Rey closer, reaching for the clasp of her bra on her back.

"Don't worry, baby, you are going to beg for more..." he whispered.

"Oh, really? So sure of yourself?"

She was teasing him, as always, and Kylo smirked inwardly, keeping the stoic look on the outside.

"Hm... I am."

He pushed Rey's bra upward, looking at her tits bounce a little when he freed them. Her nipples were a bit swollen, and had Kylo not been already rock-hard, he would have been now.

"Lean back, baby," Kylo pushed Rey backward, making her lean on the counter. "I want your tits."

"For fuck's sake, Kylo..."

"Hm... Relax, kitten. You are going to like it. And unzip your jeans."

Rey was starting to do what she was told when Kylo took one of her nipples in his mouth.

"Oh, GOD!" she was sensitive, indeed, because his actions obviously affected her more than usual.

Kylo kept moving his lips, caressing Rey's breasts.

"Touch yourself, baby," he groaned. "Use your little fingers."

Kylo had learned that sometimes Rey enjoyed foreplay. It was mostly when they made love during the daytime because, in the evenings, Rey couldn't keep her hands off him. Right now, however, Kylo had to take it slow. 

She was moaning loudly as he was covering her breasts and her body with kisses, her hand moving in her panties.

The thought of Rey’s groin shaven bare made Kylo moan too. She had started shaving it not so long ago, and he was fucking crazy about it. Rey loved to have him wrapped around her little finger, and he was a sucker for her pussy, shaven or not. And yet, when he first saw it bare, Kylo was ready to give her a leash and a collar to put on him.

"Fuck, Kylo, no foreplay..." Rey suddenly whispered. "Not now, not today... I've been dying for you to fuck me since this morning."

He pulled back, smirking in surprise. It was a bit sudden for an afternoon sex request, but Rey's wish was his command, as always.

"So eager, baby..."

"You have no idea... I need your cock, Kylo! Now!"

He chuckled, pulling her jeans down and unzipping his pants, releasing himself. 

Rey moaned at the sight of him, and the wetness between her legs made him shiver when he cupped her cunt. His girl was always ready for him, but right now, the amount of slick under his palm surprised even him.

"God, baby, so damn wet..."

"Can't... I want you so much..."

"Spread your legs wider, baby."

Her cunt was shaped by his cock right now, but it was still hard for him to enter.

"Dammit, Solnishko... So fucking tiny..."

"Don't hold back," Rey suddenly hissed. "I want it rough!"

Her sudden outburst was unexpected, and all remnants of Kylo's blood rushed straight to his cock immediately.

"Oh, FUCK!" he growled, filling Rey to the brim with himself in one swift movement. "God, doll, you asked for it."

"Oh, God!!! Oh, God! I did... I did!"

He started to move, his thrusts - a sequence of measured movements, each one of them able to tear her apart.

"Fuck, Kylo... Harder..."

"Dammit, Solnishko..."

He could imagine them - Rey spreading her legs for him on the kitchen counter, and him - thrusting into her as if his life depended on it with his pants hanging between his ankles.

That's how their happiness looked like - dirty, messy, and with a lot of swearing.

"Do you know to whom you belong, Rey?" he growled.

"Yes!"

"Tell me!"

"You! I belong to you!"

"Who is fucking you now?"

"You... Oh, fuck, Kylo... I am so close!"

"That's right, Solnishko! Your cunt fucking belongs to me!"

"Come inside me... Please, Kylo!"

Her request affected him as it always did. Kylo came with a growl, filling Rey with his cum, his cock pulsing inside her.

"Dammit, Kylo! Yes, oh, yes! YES!"

She was climaxing around his cock, and Kylo lost it for a moment, feeling as if he wasn't in this world anymore.

"Bear?" Rey's voice returned him to reality, his girl wrapping her legs around him tighter, not letting him pull out.

"Hm?"

"Stay like that for a little while longer..."

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, letting her melt in his arms. They hadn't discussed it openly, but at some point, after they had gotten married, they had stopped using protection. Kylo was waiting for Rey to announce something... anything... But Rey was keeping silent, and Kylo was letting her be, not wanting to push her.

"Feeling better?" he whispered, kissing Rey's cheek.

"Much better," she laughed, hugging him tighter. "I was so fucking distressed..."

"Hm... Let me make you a cup of tea, and you will tell me about it."

"Tea solves all problems in Russia, doesn't it?" she smirked.

Kylo only smiled and pulled out reluctantly.

"Do you want to take a shower before we discuss anything?"

"Nah," Rey shook her head, jumping into her jeans. "I know I should, but..."

"I get it," Kylo smiled at her tenderly, already dressed. "Come on, sweetheart, it's time for tea."

**  
  
**

"So, Rose misses Hux?" he was surprised to hear that, to say the least.

"Yeah, but she hates it..."

Kylo rubbed his temples. Truth be told, he felt sorry for Rose. And at the same time, he was happy that Rey hadn't had the same issues. She'd accepted him almost immediately. And Kylo was forever grateful to the heavens above for that.

"Why is Hux watching Rose, anyway?" Rey asked, sipping her tea. "I mean, is it only because he is concerned that she'll report him?"

Kylo considered her question for a second. He'd contacted Armitage today, and from what he understood, it wasn't that easy for the ginger.

"Of course, he is concerned," he finally sighed. "But it's not only about it. I think he also does it to protect her, in case anything happens... But also..." he stammered, looking for the right words.

"Dammit, love, spill it."

"I think he's head over heels in love with her."

"Oh, for God's sake..."

Kylo nodded, looking at Rey apologetically.

"Urgh!" Rey rolled her eyes. "Kylo, she wouldn't stop talking about him! And I... I just don't know what piece of advice to give her!"

"Well, what piece of advice would you give yourself?" he smirked.

Rey considered him for a second. And then... then she smiled.

"I would tell myself to go for it and never let you go."

Kylo took her hand and pulled her into his lap.

"Let them figure it out themselves and just be there for Rose," he whispered, kissing Rey's earlobe.

She nodded.

"And let's cook that dinner for my mother and my stupid uncle."

Rey laughed, giving him a peck on his nose before going to the fridge to start preparing.

***

Surprisingly, the dinner was not a disaster. Kylo's mother was nice, and his uncle was bearable. However, there was a moment at the end of the evening that concerned him.

Rey was chopping a lemon to serve with tea, and her hand slipped. She cut her finger. Typically, and Kylo was sure of it, Rey wouldn't even bother with it, but this time... This time, she suddenly burst into tears. 

"Solnishko?" Kylo was there quickly to hug her. "Does it hurt?"

"Not..." Rey sobbed. "Not really... I..." she was choking on tears, and Kylo didn't know what to do. It was the moment when Leia entered the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" she asked, confused.

"I... I don't know!" Rey sobbed. "I cut my finger... And... I don't know why I am like that! I've been emotional for several weeks now! Everything makes me cry! I fucking wept over a couple of kittens that were sold in the pet shop the day before yesterday."

Kylo remembered those two creatures. He loved cats, but those two were ugly. And still, he had spent half an hour soothing his wife. He hadn't thought much of it back then, but now...

"I see..." Leia walked up to Rey and caressed her cheek. "Let me handle this darling."

She took the knife from Rey's hands and let Kylo hug his girl.

"You know, children," Leia smirked, slicing the lemon. "I think it's time for Rey to do a pregnancy test."

Kylo almost choked at that.

"Oh, no, no, Leia! It's just my PMS, it's always like that," Rey hurried to assure her.

"Oh, really? And when was your last period?"

That made Kylo and Rey froze.

"My... My cycle is always messy," Rey mumbled.

"Uh-huh... Anyway, kids, let's go and drink tea."

Kylo had never been waiting for an end of dinner this much before.

As soon as Leia and Luke were gone, he turned to Rey.

"Solnishko..."

"I know, I know!" Rey lowered her eyes. "I know that I need to take that test. I've been so emotional lately... And... And I haven't had a period since the first time we didn't use protection..."

"God, Rey, why didn't you..."

"Tell you?" she looked up at him, and Kylo realized that his girl was scared to death. He sighed deeply, taking a step towards her and wrapping his arms around Rey’s shoulders.

"Rey..."

"I... I was hoping that I would get pregnant quickly... But I..." she was crying again, and the only thing Kylo could do was to hold Rey tighter. "I am so scared that I am not..."

He smirked kindly at her, realizing that this situation was something that they definitely could manage.

"Rey, so what?" he asked tenderly. "Tell me, what will happen if you are not pregnant? It's ridiculous, for God's sake..."

"Is it?" she looked at him through her wet lashes.

"Of course, it is! If you are not pregnant, we will keep trying. And... Come on, sweetheart, we are so happy now, I will always be there for you, and should a problem arise, we will solve it together."

Rey nodded quietly.

"We are happy," she nodded.

"Of course, we are."

She smiled at him, pulling back a little when there a sudden knock on the door interrupted their discussion.

Kylo tensed immediately. It was already late, and they weren't expecting anyone. 

"Go to the closet," he whispered, feeling Rey going still in his arms.

"Kylo..."

"Go now!" 

He knew that they were safe. He knew that nothing threatened them at the moment. However, Kylo couldn't have forgotten his past.

He neared the door, pulling a gun out of a secret stash by it.

The moment he opened the door, Kylo was ready to take a shot. The gun was pointed at a man right now. It was aimed at a face. A familiar face... 

Hux's face.

"Lower the gun, Ben," Armitage murmured, not moving.

"For fuck's sake!" 

He let the ginger in, and Hux entered, looking around curiously.

"Good thing you didn't fire," he smirked.

Rey entered the hallway at that moment.

"Armitage!" she gasped, walking to the man and hugging him. The ginger didn't move, surprised by her sudden way of showing him hospitality.

"I... I'm flattered?" he murmured, looking at Kylo over Rey's shoulder and raising his brow.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! I don't know why, but it's so good to see you!"

Kylo walked up to Rey and pulled her closer, realizing that his girl was about to cry again. She should have been so scared...

"Next time you come, inform me about it, for fuck's sake!" he growled at the ginger.

Hux frowned and then nodded, understanding.

"Did you come alone?"

"My two most loyal men are in a hotel across town," the ginger shrugged. "But I didn't compromise your place of living, don't worry."

Rey turned to Kylo, frowning at him, concerned.

"Are we hiding?"

"Not really," he shook his head. "But considering my past, it's safer to ask when it comes to Armitage," he turned to his friend then. "Come have some tea. And we have some cake left too."

"Leia's?" Hux smirked, following Kylo into the kitchen. "I saw her leaving today."

"You were there?" Rey asked in surprise.

_ Of course, he was there...  _ Kylo thought, rolling his eyes. He should have checked that strange car across the street.

"Why didn't you come inside while she was here?" he asked. "She would be glad to see you."

Armitage was behind his back, but Kylo could practically feel him wincing.

"Your glorious uncle was here, what do you think?" the ginger murmured.

"He's a monk now, you know," Kylo smirked as Hux and Rey sat at the table.

"Once a cop - always a cop."

"So, what are you doing here?" Rey asked, and Kylo was grateful for a change of the subject. It was probably for the best that none of Hux's men knew that Kylo Ren spoke to Luke, anyway.

He poured some tea into Hux's cup. The ginger looked concerned, and Kylo thought that he knew the reason for it. 

"I am here to talk about Rose," Armitage finally sighed, blowing at his cup.

Yes, that was precisely what Kylo had been expecting.

"I received a message from Ben today," Hux nodded at him. "And realized that Rose contacted you. And I also figured out that she was... probably talking about me?"

Kylo almost smirked at his friend's facial expression. Hux was a fucking mob boss, but right now, he looked like a lost puppy.

"She... She was..." Rey frowned, taking her cup from Kylo. "Why?"

"I want her back."

Kylo joined them at the table, and silence fell over the room.

"How can we help you with that?" Rey finally asked, fetching a piece of cake from the plate and digging into it nervously. Kylo moved closer to her to put his hand on her lap. Rey always ate when she was nervous. Now, the cake was in danger of being destroyed before Kylo managed to fetch a tiny slice himself.

"I wanted to ask you for a piece of advice," the ginger shrugged. "It's been half a year, and if she feels at least a tiny bit like myself, I think we can't deny it any longer. I need her."

"So, what piece of advice do you need exactly?" Kylo frowned. "It seems that you have already decided."

"So, she talks about me?"

Rey huffed by Kylo's side.

"Armitage," she finally left her piece of cake, and Kylo pulled her plate closer to himself to grab a bite too while he had a chance. "And if she does, what kind of life exactly can you offer her?"

"Is that a fair question from someone who married one of the most dangerous mobsters in New York?" Hux smirked bitterly.

"Ex-mobster," Rey pressed. "Kylo is not in the business anymore. And he did everything possible to leave."

Armitage growled, rolling his eyes.

"Just answer my question," Rey urged.

"Well..." the ginger leaned back in his chair. "She will be rich. Very rich. She will have everything she could imagine. We will be traveling from time to time, and she can ask me for every little or big thing she wants. She is going to live in a huge apartment. Yes, on Brighton beach, but it is going to be grand. We can also have one in Manhattan."

"Sounds dreamy," Rey smirked. "But it's not everything, is it?"

"She will need a body-guard all the time," Hux frowned. "And she will have to... not notice the source of our money."

"Smooth," Kylo sighed.

"And what about your children?" Rey's voice sounded so vulnerable that Kylo tensed immediately, turning to his wife. That was a valid question. And an important one. Especially now when Rey was probably expecting herself.

He grabbed her leg tighter.

"What about them?"

"Will they have to join your gang eventually? And if they don't, how will you protect them from all the threats that come with your life, Armitage?"

They sat in silence for a little bit longer.

"I... I haven't thought about it..." the ginger looked utterly lost now.

"Think about it, man," Kylo rubbed his nape. "Rey has a point."

Hux nodded, rising from his chair suddenly. His cup wasn't even half-finished.

"Well... I guess I must thank you," he murmured. "Especially you, Rey."

Kylo's wife nodded sadly at him, not stopping the ginger. It was apparent why he was leaving. Kylo knew Hux. And right now, Armitage needed some alone-time.

"I will think about it."

**  
  
**

They were saying goodbye to him by the front door when Hux turned to Kylo.

"Can I come for a visit from time to time?" he asked. "I will understand if you'd like to stay away from me, but I'd really like to be able to talk to you once in a while, Ben."

Kylo was surprised by such an open display of affection. However, somehow, he could understand his friend.

"Of course..." Kylo shrugged. "But please, keep your men away from us. And make sure no one from New York knows where we live."

"Noted," Hux nodded, exiting their house.

****  
  


"Why do I think that he won't keep away from Rose?" Rey murmured, hugging him tightly as soon as the door closed behind the ginger.

Kylo sighed, kissing her forehead.

"Why don't you let them decide what they want to do with their life?" he smiled. "After all, we have our own lives to handle right now," he touched her flat stomach gently, praying to God that there was a life growing there.

"Damn," Rey closed her eyes for a second. "Okay, okay, I'll buy a test tomorrow."

"Good girl," Kylo pressed his lips to her temple, unable to let his wife go. "Are you tired?"

"No, I am actually ready for another round," she suddenly looked up at him, biting her lower lip.

"Oh, are you?" he smirked, pushing a strand of Rey's hair behind her ear.

"I am. After all, if I am not already pregnant, I can be by tomorrow morning."

Laughing, he carried her to their bedroom.

She was right, she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think!


End file.
